Retour vers mon passé
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Hermione et Ginny se retrouvent au temps des mauradeurs. Ne sachant comment revenir, elles poursuivent leurs études là-bas en attendant une solution... SB/HG
1. Préface

**Hello! Je viens publier une fic de la grandissime _bretel, "Retour vers mon passé". _On peut déjà prévoir un futur Hermione/Sirius.**

**Cette fic n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS A MOI, je ne fais que la publier (et corriger les fautes d'orthographes... ). Tous les commentaires envoyés parviendront via moi à bretel, malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'elle répondra (elle est en convalescence et n'a pas accès à Internet).**

**J'ai fini mon petit speech, a****lors...**

**En avant la fic!**

**Shad.**

**

* * *

**

**Retour vers mon passé **

**Résumé : **

Hermione et Ginny se retrouvent au temps des maraudeurs. Ne sachant comment revenir, elles poursuivent leurs études là-bas en attendant une solution. Malheureusement, un jour elles repartent, laissant le coeur d'Hermione déchiré...  
POTFIC POUVANT CHOQUER LA SENSIBILITEE DES PLUS JEUNES.


	2. Voyage dans son passé

Chapitre 1 : Voyage dans son passé 

« - Bon si j'ai bien compris Ginny, tu as trouvé un objet appartenant aux Maraudeurs ?

- Ouais. Je me demande à quoi il sert.

- Fais moi voir. Drôle d'objet… On dirait un stylo ! Tu sais, comme dans le monde moldu.

- Il faut peut être l'utiliser !

- Attends Gin', prévenons d'abord Ron et Harry.

- C'est eux qui ont insisté pour réviser leurs ASPIC.

- Je sais, sage décision d'ailleurs. Nous... je devrais en faire autant !

- Hum… Ecoute, je veux voir de quoi il s'agit, s'il te plaiiiiit !

- Bien. Essaye d'écrire alors. »

Ginny prit un bout de parchemin, retira le capuchon du stylo et nota clairement : « Je veux revoir Sirius Black ». Un tourbillon de vent se fit autour d'elle, m'effrayant au plus haut point. Ginny avait disparu. Paniquant, je pris à mon tour le stylo et inscrisit les mêmes mots. Un tourbillon de vent, ma tête tourne…

« -Encore une !! Lunard, vient voir.

- Mais qui sont-elles ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je ne sais pas. Comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ? »

Je me frottai les yeux, j'avais un de ces maux de tête… Mais où étais-je ?

Et où était Ginny!! Je me relevai brusquement et vit le corps de Ginny au sol.

Je me jetai sur mon amie :

« - Ginny ! Ginny ! Réveille toi ! Ginny !!!

- Hum...

- Ginny! Où sommes nous!!

- Je crois qu'elle dort. »

Je levai mes grands yeux chocolat. Devant moi se trouvait deux magnifiques jeunes hommes. L'un grand, mince assez athlétique ; il avait de longs cheveux noir de jais et des yeux tout aussi noir, mais d'une grande profondeur. Il était vraiment beau. 

Aucune imperfection ne troublait ce visage si parfait, un nez droit et des belles lèvres charnues.

L'autre, de taille moyenne, était d'une beauté classique : 

Les cheveux blonds, une jolie frimousse. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, toujours rieurs. Un petit nez surplombant une bouche très fine. Le jeune homme blond me dit :

« - Heu… Bonjour ! Je suis Remus Lupin. Tu es ? »

Je sursautai. Comment s'était-il nommé ? Lupin ? Mais, je ne l'avait pas reconnu !

Et je suppose que la personne se trouvant à côté de lui est...

« - On fait peur à se point là Lunard ? Tu as dû recevoir un certain choc… Je comprends, tu viens de nulle part !

- Je… Heu. Excusez moi. Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger. Et celle qui est à mes côtés s'appelle Ginny Wea… Heu Ginny Wild.

- Enchanté. Et bien Remus s'est présenté, pas moi. Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Mais vous avez la cravate de Gryffondor ? Comment…

- Nous devons voir Dumbledore au plus vite s'il vous plait.

- Je… Bien, Sirius peux tu prendre… Ginny ? C'est ça ?

- Hermione… La voix de la jeune Weasley était somnolente.

-Chute ma puce. On va voir Dumbledore.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle se raidit dans les bras de Sirius. Mais lâchez-moi vous !

- Du calme Ginny, ils ne te veulent aucun mal ! Je t'expliquerai tout ça tout à l'heure.

- Y a intérêt… Marmonna la petite rousse. »

Descendue des bras de Sirius, Ginny traînait les pieds. Je ne cessais de lui dire de se dépêcher. Elle ne semblait pas bien comprendre. Normal, nous étions toujours à Poudlard, mais avec un léger décalage temporaire. Juste une vingtaine d'années, rien de bien méchant. Je me rassurai en essayant de me faire rire avec mes pensées idiotes. Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas parler devant ces deux beaux garçons. Elle ne savait pas encore leur identité. Heureusement, impulsive comme elle l'était, elle risquait de modifier l'ordre du temps. Changer le passé ne serait pas bon du tout. Nous voilà devant la gargouille, Sirius prononce le nom d'une friandise et je vois la gargouille bouger d'elle-même. Elle fait place à un escalier en colimaçon.

Le même que dans 20 ans. Les deux garçons nous laissent devant la porte du Directeur… Mais au faite qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire !! Il ne me connaît même pas !!!

« - Entrez… »

J'ouvre la porte de bois, je me retrouve face à lui.

Bizarrement je tenais la main de Ginny fermement :

« - Bonjour Monsieur… Ma voix tremblait terriblement.

- Bonjour. Asseyez-vous. »

Je m'exécute avec Ginny sans broncher.

« -Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ?

- Je suis Ginny…

- Weasley. Je m'en doutais vu votre couleur de cheveux ! Un roux si étincelant !

- Oh…

- Et vous ?

- Hermione… Granger.

- Bien. Vous avez l'air de me connaître personnellement, mesdemoiselles. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la situation ? »

Je lui racontai tout. La découverte du stylo par Ginny, l'usage qu'on en avait fait…

La rencontre avec deux des maraudeurs. Et surtout notre étonnement d'être ici. 

Je le regardais intensément, guettant le moindre signe de sa part.

Lui seul pourrait nous renvoyer dans notre temps. 

Il se leva, frottant son menton avec sa main :

« - Hermione… Je ne vois pas encore ce que je peux faire. Alors pour le moment vous serez attribuées à votre maison à toutes les deux. Gryffondor, c'est ça ? Et bien vous resterez ici jusqu'à qu'on trouve un moyen de vous faire repartir. Pour vous Hermione, vous n'avez pas besoin de changer de nom. Personne de votre famille n'est venu ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non monsieur… Je suis de parents… Moldus…

- Bien ! Par contre Miss Weasley, il vous faut trouver un autre nom…

- J'en ai déjà choisi un pour elle, Monsieur. Lorsqu'on s'est trouvé devant Sirius et Lupin.

- Vous les connaissez personnellement ?

- On peu dire ça, Monsieur.

- Ah ! Alors quel était ce nom ?

- Wild, Monsieur.

- Excellent !! rit Ginny, pas mal Hermy ! Bien sûr je suis de parents moldus maintenant.

- Bon maintenant que tout est presque résolut… Je voudrais vous rappeler certaines choses… »

Et Dumbledore commença son spitch qui m'endormait totalement.  
Comme quoi il ne fallait en aucun cas prédire l'avenir aux autres, même pas à lui.

Qu'il y aurait des conséquences désastreuses…

On aurait dit le même blabla que ma grand- mère !

Ginny et moi prirent congés. Une fois dans le couloir elle me dit :

« - Woua !!!!!!!!! Tu te rends compte ? On est à l'époque des parents de Harry !!!

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt amusant ! Mais surtout rien sur Harry ou autre !

- Promis !

- Au faite pourquoi tu demandais à voir Sirius Black ?

- Oh… Pour Harry. Voilà tellement longtemps qu'il m'en parle ! Je voulais le connaître. Je m'étais dis que peut être, c'était le même genre d'objet magique que le journal de Jedusor.

- Hum… Je vois.

- Il est craquant hein ?

- Qui ?

- Lupin ! Il est trop beau je trouve !! Pas toi ?

- Je préfère Sirius !!

- Hihi. En plus t'as de la chance toi, tu rentres en septième année ! Tu vas être dans leur classe ! 

- Hé oui ! Et pas toi !! »

Je me mis à courir en riant comme jamais, sous les assauts de Ginny voulant me chatouiller. Et puis d'un coup je me tape contre quelqu'un :

« - Oh ! Pardon ! Excusez moi !

- Ce n'est rien Hermione. Alors tu es dans quelle maison tout compte fait ?

- Dans la tienne, chez Gryffondor, comme Ginny bien sûr.

- Ho… Et tu es en quelle année ?

- Septième. Et toi ? demandai-je de ma voix la plus innocente.

- Pareil. Quand reprenez-vous les cours ?

- D'ici demain, répondit Ginny.

- Bien. Alors à se soir dans la salle commune les filles, je vous présenterai mes amis…

- Pas de problème. Merci à toi. A ce soir. »

Je le regardais s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Ginny me sortit de ma rêverie :

« - Hermione ? Il est le parrain de ton meilleur ami tu sais !

- Hum… Oh que oui je le sais. Qui de plus est, il n'a pas moins de 20 ans d'écart avec moi ! Mais nous sommes en 1977 et ici je n'existe pas, ou tout du moins sous une autre apparence. Comme toi d'ailleurs !

- Oui, c'est tentant. De toute façon nous devons reprendre une autre vie. Hermione et Ginny du futur n'existent pas. D'ailleurs nous allons être présentées ce soir au dîner !

- Ça me rappelle ma première année ! Allez viens, ne traînons pas. Allons dehors nous libérer un peu l'esprit.

- T'as raison. Mais je m'inquiète tu sais.

- Moi aussi. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Harry et Ron vont devoir attendre notre retour patiemment. »

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Quelque chose me disais qu'il allait se passer bien des aventures ici. Ginny m'appelle, elle est à l'autre bout du couloir. Je cours la rattraper…


	3. Présentation

Chapitre 2 : Présentation 

Je venais de faire une bonne balade de 2 heures avec Ginny. Nous avions flâné le bord du lac, pendant que les autres élèves étaient en classe. Poudlard n'avait pas changé…

Je reconnu le saule cogneur ainsi que la cabane d'Hagrid. Même la forêt interdite avait cet air toujours interdit… Nostalgique de mon époque, je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé durant ces deux heures. La nuit commençait à montrer sa peau, et nous avions choisi ce moment pour rentrer au château. Nous traversâmes les longs couloirs, certains tableaux manquaient. Nous prenions les escaliers mouvants pour nous rendre à la salle commune. De toute façon, nous n'avions que ça à faire ! La bibliothèque ne branchant pas du tout Ginny… Enfin, au moins ne ferions la connaissance avec les élèves de notre maison.

Le plan était établi depuis deux heures avec Dumbledore. Ginny et moi venions pour la première fois en cours, ayant eu des cours privés auparavant, nos parents moldus ayant eu peur de nous envoyer dans une école de sorcellerie.

J'entendis les tableaux s'exclamer à notre passage, ils ne nous avaient jamais vues ici… Mais ils nous verraient dans un peu près vingt ans. Je me surpris à en vouloir à Ginny.

Je me ressaisis assez vite, la pauvre n'y était pour rien. De plus, je l'avais encouragée à écrire. Je me demandais déjà si nous pourrions un jour revenir en 1980, près de Harry, près de Ron et de tout le monde. Ils devaient déjà nous chercher partout.

Peut être que se sont eux qui trouveront la solution. J'ai confiance en eux.

Nous voilà devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi coincée… Je ris:

« - Godric Gryffondor.

- Entrez… Le portrait pivota pour nous laissez entrer. »

Il n'y avait encore personne de présent. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas trop attirer le regard de toute la foule. La foule ? Que dis-je ! Il s'agit que de quelques adolescents… :

« - On s'assoie Ginny ? Je vais lire un peu les manuels de l'époque. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

- Bien. Je vais plutôt flemmarder… Auprès de ce bon vieux feu ! 

- Hum… »

J'étais déjà plongée dans mon manuel scolaire. Très intéressant, bien sûr j'avais commencé par la métamorphose, ma matière préférée. Je commençais le chapitre révision des six années précédentes. Je savais déjà tout, mais il fallait bien me les remémorer… De toute façon je passerai mes ASPIC. Que se soit dans le passé ou le futur. Mais où est le présent ici ? Je perds la notion du temps.

Les grands voyages dans le temps doivent sans doute abîmer un peu la cervelle…

Quoi que la mienne était bien attaquée depuis ces six années passées auprès de Ron et Harry… Me revoilà de nouveau nostalgique, reprend toi ma vieille Hermione !

Puis une voix me sortit de ma rêverie :

« - Hey ! Lunard ! J'ai trouvé ton double féminin ! Il ne répondit pas, trop plongé dans sa propre lecture.

- Hein ? Ho ! Salut Sirius… Je rougis légèrement.

- Tu lis beaucoup ? me demanda t-il.

- Oui. J'aime ça.

- Hum Hum… Tu ne veux pas lâcher ton bouquin pour venir avec nous ?

- Heu… Oui... Bien sûr !! Je le suivis docilement.

- Hey ! James, Peter ! J'aimerai vous présenter deux charmantes personnes, des nouvelles de la maison Gryffondor !

- Bonjour me répondit James. Peter ne m'adressa qu'un sourire timide… Tant mieux quel…

- RAT !!! Le mot sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Oh pardon. Je suis désolé… Heu, c'était la réponse que je cherchais depuis longtemps… Vous savez pour la métamorphose… Enfin bon. Enchantée, Hermione Granger !

- Et moi je suis Ginny Wea… Wild ! Contente de vous connaître ! »

Je fus choquée de voir James… J'aurai voulu le serrer dans mes bras comme je sers Harry… La ressemblance était tellement… On aurait dit deux jumeaux.

Je comprends maintenant la réaction de Sirius face à son filleul. Je ne voyais pas Lily et je m'abstiens du moindre commentaire ! Peut être le couple n'était pas encore formé.

Je m'assois face à Remus, je devrais m'habituer à l'appeler ainsi. Toujours dans son livre, tête baissée, il ne prêtait pas attention aux commentaires de James et Sirius sur ma façon de dire bonjour à Peter. Ils étaient tout les deux écroulés de rire, pendant que le concerné se forçait de sourire. Peut être que c'est cette attitude si méchante envers Peter qui l'a amené à les trahir… Hermione !! Pas de jugement ! Et puis quoi encore ? 

Il ne va pas prendre la place de la victime dans l'histoire ! Non et NON !

Je repris mon livre et recommençai ma lecture. D'une oreille distraite j'entendais Ginny écroulée de rire, sous les blagues de James et Sirius. Ah ! Harry aurait été sans aucun doute le même si il n'avait pas été le survivant… On lui a volé son enfance.

Je m'inquiétais que Ginny plaise à James… Puis je me ravivai très vite.

Il est vrai qu'il est fou de Lily depuis bien longtemps. Ma lecture avançait sérieusement quand en me susurra :

« - Tu viens Hermione ? Il est l'heure de manger… A moins que tu ne veuilles rester avec moi ici, près du feu…

- Heu… Je suis rouge tomate. Au mon Dieu c'est la première fois qu'on me parle ainsi !

- Je dois prendre cela pour un oui ? Une grande fente apparue sur son visage, laissant apparaître une belle dentition.

- Heu, non enfin nous devons absolument aller à ce dîner avec Ginny. Nous allons y être présentées à l'école…

- Et bien tu ferais bien de te dépêcher… Le dîner à commencer depuis dix minutes maintenant. Tout le monde doit être installé !!

- QUOI ? Mais où est Ginny ??

- Avec Remus. Ils s'entendent bien tout les deux…

- T'aurais pas pu me prévenir maintenant ? Belle entrée pour une première !

- Non !! J'avais pas envie, je t'admirai ! Quelle beauté !

- Heu… Je rougis trop là Hermione, n'oublie pas qui il était à cette époque ! Un vil séducteur.

- C'est vrai tu sais !

- Oui et moi je suis Merline la Lapine ! Range tes beaux sourires et tes yeux de nuit. Ta perfection ne m'épate pas du tout, ni ton intelligence ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Na ! Je ris.

- Oh ! Madame le prend comme ça ?

- Oui !

- Mais comment sais-tu que je suis bon en classe…

- Bah… Merde je me suis fais cramer ! Et bien je suppose que tu allais me faire le coup du grand cerveau sous l'amas de muscle !

- Bien joué Hermione… Il semblait penser intensivement. Tu viens alors ? »

Il me tendit la main en guise de galanterie. Je la pris et la pressa fortement. 

Puis je partis en courant, riant comme une gamine. Il me regarda, de son air d'incompréhension totale, puis sourit. Il se lança à ma poursuite et nous débarquions ainsi dans la grande salle, tout les regards se braquèrent sur nous… :

« - Bien voilà la seconde élève que je vous ai parlé. Mlle Granger semble s'être déjà intégrée aussi. A table alors mes chers élèves ! »

Je me faisais si petite… Et j'entendais des remarques comme quoi Sirius c'était déjà fait une nouvelle petite amie, ou bien du style : 'Elle est pas gênée celle là !', 'Elle débarque et direct elle s'en fait un !'.

J'étais très mal à l'aise.

Sirius m'indiqua les places à prendre, auprès de lui pour tout arranger. 

Il semblait prendre goût à mon refus.

Peut être qu'avec ce physique d'apollon, il ne devait pas connaître le refus …

Je l'entendais dire à James qu'il faudrait qu'il lui parle à propos de…

Il ne dit pas de nom. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Je regarde vers Ginny, elle a l'air de parler très sérieusement avec 'son' Lupin, heu je veux dire Remus. Elle le regardait avec passion et possessivité, tandis que lui, plus calme, ne faisait que sourire gentiment.

Je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici, je savais par mon ancien professeur de DCFM et le parrain de Harry, qu'ils étaient l'attraction de Poudlard. 

Moi qui n'aime que les bons vieux livres et les histoires d'Harry… :

« - Hermione ? Tu rêvasses encore ?

- Hum… Mouais. J'aime bien ça. Pas toi Sirius ?

- Heu… »

Il me regarda, l'air indécis. Je crois que je le perturbe ce pauvre garçon… 

Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le surprenne… :

« - Ha bah tu vois Sirius ! Pour une fois qu'une nana te cloue le bec !

- Très drôle James, en attendant c'est pas moi qui me fais refouler sans cesse par la Dame de mon cœur !

- N'empêche que… Merde Patmol, va te faire voir !

- Merci !!

- Alors je te surprends… Patmol ? lui demandais-je.

- Heu… Oui, enfin on va dire que je n'arrive pas bien à te cerner.

- Et oui ! Hi hi, tiens j'ai vu un très beau chien noir hier… Vous ne seriez pas qui c'était ?

- Hein ? Heu…

- Enfin je veux dire son maître…

- Heu non… Et toi tu sais James ?

- Non, un chiant errant, ce genre de parasite dont personne ne peut se débarrasser…

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le parasite ?

- Pourquoi prends tu la défense du parasite Sirius ? lui demandais-je, Bien sûr je savais qui ils étaient en réalité…

- Mais CE N'EST PAS UN PARASITE !!!

- Juste un chien… Je sentais bien leur malaise dans cette discussion.

- Oui… »

Je me levai de table, et saluai tout le monde. A quelques pas de la sortie, je me retournai et repris le chemin de la table des Gryffondors. Arrivé devant Sirius, je me pencha et lui embrassa la joue. Puis sans regarder personne, je retournai dans mon dortoir.

Demain les cours commenceront. Au moins je n'aurai pas Rogue…


	4. Première journée

Chapitre 3 : Première journée 

Voilà je me réveille. Je sais que j'ai cours de potions en première heure.

Je me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler leur professeur. Est-il plus ou moins désagréable que Rogue ? Tiens en parlant de Rogue, je devrais le voir aujourd'hui…

A-t-il seulement changé ? Enfin je veux dire est-il différent par rapport au futur ?

Je me lève, et m'habille. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis une adolescente, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je pourrais m'améliorer un peu… Surtout pour Sirius.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ! Si je continue ainsi je pourrais me perdre, et lui avec…

Je me coiffe alors, je décide d'opter pour un chemisier un peu plus moulant que d'habitude, et une jupe un peu plus courte… Me voilà fin prête. Je descends dans la salle commune, livre en main. Je le vois entouré des trois autres maraudeurs, ils ont l'air bien heureux, et lui si bien ici… J'aimerais rester avec lui, pour toujours à cet instant précis. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, il faut que je retourne à mon époque, près de mes amis. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry, perdre un autre de ces êtres chers lui serai fatal.

Alors, je dois me résigner à partir. Il se retourne, m'envoie un grand sourire, si blanc, si beau. Il se lève et vient me voir :

« - Bonjour toi. Bien dormit ?

- OUI !! Heu... oui et toi ? Demandais-je.

- Très bien grâce à toi, j'ai fais le plus beau des rêves… Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Heu… Merci Sirius. Quelle idiote je fais, lui dire merci pour un baiser…

- J'en ferai autant que tu le souhaites !

- Bien !! Allez mon petit Sirius en avant toute pour la Potion !! »

Je m'éloignai de lui le laissant dans l'embarras, il aimait ça…

Enfin je m'éloignai surtout pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Je me retournais quelques secondes pour le voir encore. Entouré de nouveau de ses amis, il souriait, une main sur la nuque, l'air béa. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Je l'aime beaucoup. Je ne le connais pas, mais je sais que je le connaîtrais toute mon éternité. Je suis prisonnière maintenant. De lui. Du temps. J'avance devant le cachot. La même odeur qu'il y a 20 avant.

Enfin que dans 20 ans. La porte s'ouvre autrement pourtant.

Doucement, dans un crissement affreux. Une petite bonne femme en sort :

« - Elle est drôlement laide ! Dis-je en même temps que Sirius.

- Oui, nous avons raison ri t –il.

- MR BLACK !! 50 point en moins à Gryffondor !

- Comme d'habitude, ça par contre. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je parlais à haute voix.

- COMMENT ????? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nouvelle, que vous êtes tout permis Miss Granger !!!! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU ??????

- Pardon.

- ON SE TAIT !!!!!

- Oui.

- 50 POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFONDOR ET 1 HEURE DE RETENUE POUR VOUS MISS-BLA-BLA !! »

Ça par contre, ça change, constatais-je. Normalement j'étais Miss-je-sais-tout. Bah !

Un peu de changement ne peut pas faire de mal !! Je prends place au fond, contrairement à mes habitudes… Sirius me rejoint. James s'était mis à côté de Lily, elle ne semblait plus le haïr, mais pas l'aimer non plus. Le cours commençait bien mal pour moi. Être à côté de Sirius n'était pas du tout repos… :

« - Donc on doit mélanger la mandragore avec un peu de peau de lézard…

- Hermione ! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de faire les bonnes élèves ? me demanda Sirius.

- Ecoute j'ai toujours été ainsi depuis ma première année à Gry… Heu depuis que j'ai commencé la magie… Je venais de faire une lourde gaffe ! Et Sirius était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Trop peut-être. Lui n'avait pas besoin de livre…

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Hermione !! Je te parle !

- Oh, excuse moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours appartenu à cette école. Cela explique sans doute mon erreur… Lui dis je sans conviction.

- Hum… Moui sans doute… Tu me caches quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Il me regardait non pas suspicieux, mais très tendrement.

- NON !! Je ne pourrais pas, Sirius…

- GRANGER, BLACK ! JE VEUX VOTRE POTION SUR MON BUREAU À LA FIN DU COURS !!! On verra si Miss-bla-bla a des connaissances… Son ton se fit mielleux et je me dis tout d'un coup que je préférai largement Rogue.

- Bon si tu as fini Sirius, on pourrais s'y atteler à cette potion ! 

- Bien, mais je ne suis pas très brillant en cette matière… »

Ce qu'il me dit n'était pas vraiment faux. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas excellent, mais il était déjà très bon. Je me demandai quelles seront ses compétences dans les autres matières ! Rien qu'en DCFM, il me semble qu'il était très bon de son vivant… Enfin dans son futur. Olala, il faut que je vienne à cette époque, et non rester dans le futur.

J'espère ne pas avoir fais trop de dégâts… Je finis la potion seule, il fallait des mains délicates, et non celles d'un homme costaud, bien que celles de Sirius étaient exquises.

Je me lève pour amener la potion :

« - Alors Miss Granger, on fais moins la maline maintenant !! Montrez moi ça ! »

Je la regardai fièrement, ma potion était parfaite ! Que pouvait elle dire ?

Elle semblait réfléchir sur 'Le pourquoi du comment', en d'autres termes, pourquoi avais-je réussi ma potion… Son visage se crispa et passa par toutes les formes et couleurs possibles. Puis comme si un combat avec elle-même venait de se finir, elle me dit à bout de force :

« - Hum… Excellent Miss Granger, à vous aussi Mr Black, bravo. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes excellente dans ce cours que vous avez l'autorisation de parler et jacasser à tout va ! EST-CE CLAIR ???? Le dernière phrase me résonna aux oreilles un bon bout de temps avant que je réponde.

- Oui, madame, très clair. »

Je ne lui dis pas au revoir, un signe orgueilleux je suppose. Tout du moins lorsque je sortis de la classe, une jeune femme vint me voir. Elle était vraiment belle.

Des cheveux d'un cuivre étincellent, une silhouette svelte et gracile.

Un visage angélique, puis elle leva ses grands yeux vers moi… :

« - Harry… Dis je dans un souffle.

- Comment ?

- Oh pardon, excuse moi, tu as les mêmes yeux qu'un ami qui m'est cher…

- Les mêmes yeux ? Mais ce n'est pas possible… Commenta Lily.

- Pourquoi ? Risquais-je.

- Mais parce que… Rien. Laisse. Je suis impolie, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, Lily Evans !

- Enchantée, je suis… Elle me coupa :

- Hermione Granger ! Je sais ! Elle éclata du même rire que mon cher Harry. Je tenais à faire ta connaissance, Hermione. Tu m'as l'air très sympathique et très intelligente. J'espère te reparler.

- Quand tu veux, Lily.

- Merci. Bon bah, on doit aller en métamorphose… A tout à l'heure alors !

- Bien. Salut. »

Comme c'est étrange. C'est la première fois qu'une fille, autre que Ginny, veut faire réellement ma connaissance… En tout cas, je pourrais dire à Harry que sa mère était d'une splendeur sans pareil. Vraiment belle, et ses yeux… Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle trouvait ça impossible d'avoir de tels yeux… Il faudrait que j'en parle à Ginny. Tiens, j'espère que sa journée se passe bien… J'ai hâte de la voir ce soir.

Dans mes pensées, je n'aperçus pas les maraudeurs venir derrière moi :

« - Hermione !! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Lily ? Me demanda James.

- Oh, rien de bien important, juste qu'elle voulait faire ma connaissance !

- C'est tout ? Demanda Sirius curieusement.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Au moins elle n'est pas homo James, t'es rassuré ? Dis Sirius.

- QUOI ? Elle est homo ? J'étais très choqué par ce propos.

- Bah... à force on avait tous des doutes… M'avoua Sirius.

- Dis, Hermione, si tu deviens sa copine… Tu pourras lui parler de moi ?

- Heu… Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Tout cela risquait de changer le futur… Mais si ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, Voldemort serait toujours en vie.

- Allez !! Hermione ! Voilà que James me supplie !

- Oui, oui. T'inquiète pas tu vas l'avoir ta femme ! Merde, je venais encore de faire une boulette de fou !

- Ma femme ? Hum… ça sonne plutôt bien non ? Lily Potter ! Et puis quel beau surnom non ? James était en émoi.

- Oui, pourquoi pas dis Rémus, sortant la tête de son livre. 

- Arrête de fabuler James, tu n'as que 17 ans !! Ricana Sirius.

- Et tu ne crois pas en l'amour à 17 ans ? Je ravalais mes paroles maintenant. Ils vont me prendre pour une folle…

- Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas avant… Mais maintenant tout a changé… Sirius avait l'air grave et sérieux. Je détournai le sujet le plus vite possible.

- Hé bien James, te voilà un nouvel homme non ? Il me regarda, des pétillements dans les yeux.

- Oui, et grâce à toi Hermione. Je veux que Lily Evans devienne ma femme. Et que mon enfant ait ses yeux émeraudes… »

Je compris maintenant, que j'avais un rôle ici. Je venais de comprendre qu'ici était mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Je venais d'aider le couple des Potter à se faire.

Mais à quelle époque je vivais vraiment ? Et quelle autre action devrais-je faire pour ne pas changer le futur ? Ce n'était pas un hasard si je me trouvais ici…

J'avais ma place dans l'histoire… Je ne pourrais certainement jamais revenir.

Misère, j'ai compris. Je suis prisonnière d'une boucle temporelle. Mais pas Ginny.

Elle n'a rien avoir, puisqu'elle n'agit pas sur le temps. Enfin j'espère…


	5. Réflexion

Chapitre 4 : Réflexion… 

Voilà quelques semaines que nous nous sommes bien acclimatées avec Ginny !

Nous avons toutes deux nos habitudes et nos amis en commun.

Le plus étrange est que nous nous retrouvons seules que très rarement… Peu importe.

Il vaut mieux être heureux non ? Ginny s'entend toujours bien avec Remus, mais leur coup de foudre semble s'être changé en une grande amitié. Peut être est-ce Remus si, se sachant loup-garou, préfère éviter toute relation intime… Beaucoup trop intime.

Mais je le vois, ma belle Ginny souffre pour lui. Son amour se développe de plus en plus. Comme le mien envers Sirius. Bien que je ne sois pas aussi proche, nous nous parlons par nos yeux. Ses regards sont si éloquents. Plein de sagesses, malgré son impulsivité naturelle, il est très mature. Voilà ce qui me séduit avant tout chez lui.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, de m'éviter aux pleines lunes. Je connais leur secret.

Mais connaissent-ils le mien ? Au fond de lui, Sirius le sais, j'en suis persuadé.

Mais il lui manque des preuves. Et comment peut-il les trouver ?

Je me rend bien compte que je suis plus réservée qu'à l'habitude. Hier, j'ai parlé avec Lily. Enfin elle m'a surtout parlé. Je veux dire, c'est une grande sorcière.

Et j'ai tellement de points communs avec elle. Elle, directe et sensée et d'un courage sans mesure. Mais je décele, comme en moi, cette vulnérabilité, qui nous rend si froide toutes les deux. Elle me faisait par de ses inquiétudes au sujet de James. 

Comment aimer en secret ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement aimer un homme qui lui cache toutes ses actions… je la rassurai parce que c'est mon rôle ici.

Mais ne cache t-elle pas aussi certains mystères ? Comme ses grands yeux verts… Si verts...

N'avait-elle pas mentionné, par un pur hasard je l'avoue, que ses yeux n'étaient pas le fruit de celui-ci ? Je me demande en quoi ses émeraudes peuvent-elles amenées menaces ou bonheurs… Dumbledore est-il au courant ? Non, certainement pas. Sinon il aurait prévenu Harry… Mais, et si il ne devait pas le prévenir ? Peut être cette couleur est un danger… Pourtant, pas plus tard qu'hier, avant ma discussion avec Lily, elle ne m'a pas semblée perturbée ou inquiète d'un quelconque danger, si ce n'est celui de son amour.

Je pense beaucoup trop… Heureusement, mes études se passent à merveille.

Je suis une des meilleures de Poudlard, avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. On se sert les coudes en tant que « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Bien que ce terme ne paraisse pas l'affliger.

Ainsi, Lily Evans est un grand mystère. Mais il faudrait que je sache si je dois aider le temps… Bien qu'en pleine réflexion à peu près sérieuse, je pense toujours à lui.

Il m'obsède tellement… Je vois les flammes de la salle commune, cette grande cheminée où j'ai pris l'habitudes dans mon passé d'y rester des heures assises… Oui c'est mon passé. Harry et Ron sont mon passé. Je le sais bien, et je n'en ai rien dit à Ginny.

Je ne veux en aucun cas l'attrister. Mais comment faire pour l'envoyer près de son frère ? Il faut que je trouve un moyen. Lily pourrait peut-être m'aider… 

Oui, je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. Si elle est la mère de Harry, elle m'aidera. La chaleur des flammes est troublante, je me prélasse de plus en plus. Je me sens si bien ici, près de ce feu. Lui ne fait que danser pour réchauffer nous autres, étudiants.

Je sens sa présence approcher. Il m'embrasse dans le creux de mon cou. Je frissonne. C'est si exquis. Ses doigts viennent sur mon menton, me tourne la tête.

Ses lèvres touchent les miennes, dans une douceur infinie… Mon Dieu que je l'aime… Je… ne… m'appartiens plus. Toutes pensées m'échappent maintenant, et mon désir m'envahit…


	6. Amoureuse!

**Bon, en premier je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu updater plus tôt, mais j'ai eu trois semaines d'examens.. et les deux semaines (minimum) de préparation qui vont avec. Ok, je sais que j'aurais pu mettre ces chap's depuis le début des vacances, mais j'avais pas d'ordi à disposition alors.. (l'excuse que tout le monde croie, et de toute façon, vous n'avez rien à dire de ce côté-là!)**

**Sinon, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews! Je les passe toutes à _bretel_, qui est très contente, mais n'a malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre! (mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas en laisser.. )**

**Kissous à tous et encore bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Amoureuse !!!

Je me suis réveillée ce matin, un drôle de goût dans ma bouche… Oui, le goût de l'amour, et un parfum imbibe mes narines, celui de la passion. Tout a changé ! Et si vite. Je suis folle de lui, et voilà qu'il est ma seule raison de vivre ! Mais peu importe, du moment que nous sommes heureux !

Je descends de mon dortoir, ayant passé une bonne nuit, peuplée de rêves, dont il est mon héros… Hier, il m'a embrassé si subtilement. J'ai deviné dans ce baiser, plein de tendresse et de douceur…

« - Hé bien Hermione, te voilà bien rêveuse !

- Oui, je l'avoue James…

- Hum hum… Je devine que la soirée a été bonne ? Me demanda t-il

- Bien plus, bien plus ! Bah ! Tu dois déjà tout savoir, pourquoi tout te dire ?

- Bah… Pour avoir les deux versions, et comparer ! C'est tellement plus amusant ! Non ? Je lui donnai un petit coup dans l'épaule. Il rit.

- Alors toi !! J'te jure ! Tu devrais aller parler à Lily plus tôt !

- Heu… Tu sais bien qu'elle ne fait que m'envoyer me faire voir… Il me regarda comme un chien battu.

- Désormais… Je n'en serais plus très sûr à ta place ! Ses grands yeux me regardèrent étonnés.

- Non ??? Tu rigoles ? Un grand sourire apparut sur sa bouille d'ange.

- Et non ! Je l'ai… Comment dire ? Convaincue de te parler un peu… Pour te découvrir vraiment. Savoir que ta grosse tête cachait une grande sensibilité !

- T'as de la chance qu'elle veuille me parler sinon je t'aurais… Oh MERCI HERMY !! MERCI !!!! »

Il partit gai luron, tout sourire, pour trouver sa petite femme. Je le regardai, qu'il était adorable ! Autant que Harry. Ils se ressemblent vraiment ces deux là !

Mais où est Ginny au fait ? Je la cherche du regard, personne.

Puis une voix suave vient me dire :

« - Coucou belle dame !

- Arrête ton charme ! Avec moi ça ne marche pas Sirius…

- Mouai mouai… C'est toi qui le dis ! Mais hier, tu ne disais pas la même chose… »

Mais qu'attendait-il pour m'embrasser ? Que je lui saute dessus ?

Il me fait vraiment tourner en bourrique… Et puis, son souffle si chaud dans mon cou… :

« - Tu frissonnes ? Pourquoi donc ? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

- NON !!! J'ai froid !!!!

- Allez, embrasse moi…

- Non ! »

Je partis de ses bras, mais je n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas, qu'il me retourna d'un coup sec, me déboîtant presque l'épaule, et pris ma tête avec ses grandes mains…

Il m'embrassa passionnément, pas comme hier… Il se faisait exigent et coléreux.

Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé que je mette en doute ses talents de séducteurs devant tout les Gryffondors… Il me relâche. Je suis toute déboussolé. Et il me murmure 'Compris ?'. J'acquiesce sagement. Je me blottis dans ses bras puissants et je vois Ginny sortir du dortoir des garçons, suivit de près par Rémus :

« - Ginny !! Mais…

- Heu… Mais non, enfin c'est pas ce que tu crois… Enfin si. Mais non. Tu diras rien à maman hein ?

- Heu… non. Je n'en aurai pas l'occasion tu sais… Je me rendis compte trop tard de mes paroles…

- Mais pourquoi ??? On va revenir hein ? Tu vas trouver un moyen hein ? Elle paniquait vraiment.

- Revenir où ?? Intervint Sirius.

- Tu le sais bien mon… Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, toi tu rentreras. De plus j'ai déjà trouvé comment…»

Sirius m'interrogeait du regard pour confirmer ses peurs, tandis que Rémus, ne comprenait plus dû tout la situation… Ginny ne dit rien à ma dernière phrase.

Je crois qu'elle a compris maintenant, et que rien ne sert de discuter…

Et moi je pense à ces grands yeux verts…


	7. Demande et explications

Chapitre 6 : Demande et explications… 

Je pense encore à ces grands yeux verts… Personne ne se doute de l'importance de Lily. Elle qui a toujours ce grand sourire. Tiens d'ailleurs la voilà, marchant d'une grâce sans pareil, au milieu de ses jupons. Elle s'avance vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants… Mais pourquoi toute cette joie :

« - Hermy !! Oh Hermy ! Tu avais raison depuis le début !! Il est fabuleux, magnifique, extraordinaire… Elle débitait ses paroles à grande vitesse, si bien que je ne compris que la moitié de sa phrase !

- Mais de qui parles-tu à la fin Lily !! Lui demandais-je.

- De James !!! Oh Hermione, j'en suis folle… Elle me regardait, les yeux pleins de tendresse.

- Et bien ! Enfin !! Tu vois bien Lily, qu'il est super ! Je lui souris.

- Oui… Mais je ne pourrais pas l'aimer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Heu… Je… Ne suis pas comme les autres voilà tout. Elle détourna son regard émeraude.

- En quoi es-tu différente ? Je le savais bien, mais j'attendais qu'elle me le confirme.

- Je ne peux pas en parler Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'en pris, parlons d'autre chose…

- Tu parles de tes yeux ? Et bien, ils sont verts… Trop verts. Tu m'as bien dis au début de l'année que personne ne pouvait avoir les mêmes ? Pourquoi donc Lily ?

- Arrête Hermione. Je dois rester dans mon secret.

- Non, plus maintenant.

- Et pourquoi Hermione ?

- Tu dois m'aider. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de savoir. S'il te plait Lily. Ses grands yeux me questionnaient étroitement.

- T'aider ?? Et pourquoi ?

- Allons à la bibliothèque, nous y seront plus tranquilles… »

Elle me suivit sans opposition, elle semblait avide de connaissances, sa curiosité l'emportait sur ses craintes. Pendant tout le trajet, nous n'avons pas parlé.

Côte à côte, chacune était plongée dans ses pensées !

Je n'avais même pas remarquée être déjà arrivée devant les portes de la bibliothèque ! Nous y entrâmes tranquillement. Nous choisîmes une table, et nous nous y asseyâmes. Je restai un moment silencieuse, cherchant mes mots. Puis j'osai :

« - Hum… Heu, oui donc… Je… Tu dois, enfin devoir, si tu veux surtout, enfin c'est surtout pour Ginny…

- Va droit au but, s'il te plait Hermione. Elle me regardait impatiente.

- Bien. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Ginny et moi venons du futur.

- QUOI ????

- S'il te plait Lily, baisse le ton !! Et laisse moi finir !! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça !!

- Je… Vas-y.

- Merci. Donc nous venons du futur. Lily refit une grimace.

- …

- Mais, c'était un accident. Et nous devons retourner à notre époque. Tu comprends ?

- De quelle époque viens tu ? Et comment je peux t'aider MOI !!!!!?? Lily semblait réellement effrayée.

- Nous venons de plus ou moins 20 ans en avant.

- 20 ans ??? Et bien ! C'est… Bizarre.

- … Oui. J'avoue. Je ris un peu avec Lily.

- Je comprends. Tu n'es pas encore née et tu vis ici. Tout dois rentré dans l'ordre n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, exactement. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi de moi ? Lily stressait de nouveau.

- Enfin de tes yeux…

- Mes yeux ?... Je…

- Lily, raconte-moi s'il te plait…

- D'accord. Mais personne ne doit savoir, Hermione. Même pas Dumbledore !

- Pas de problème.

- Merci. Bon, ça remonte à mon enfance. J'ai toujours eu des yeux marron. A l'origine, je n'ai jamais eu cette couleur extraordinaire ! Tout allais bien dans ma vie, avant mes 11 ans. Avant Poudlard. Puis un jour, j'ai fais une sortie au bois avec mes parents… Nous nous promenions tranquillement, quand je me suis perdue. C'était idiot, j'avais cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler ! Si j'avais su. Je n'y aurais pas été. Je suis arrivé au bord d'un étang. Le soleil se reflétait, tout allait bien. Puis un froid glacial est tombé sur moi, de l'étang sortaient de grandes ombres vertes. Je me suis recroquevillé sur moi. Le froid brûlait en moi… Je…

- Lily, calme-toi je t'en prie… Elle sanglotait.

- Non, je dois finir pour me libérer.

- …

- Je… J'avais si froid. Et j'entendais encore mon prénom. J'ai levé les yeux, les ombres ne faisaient plus qu'une. Un corps, sans visage, ni contour exact me dit : "Je t'attendais Armonie. Te voilà enfin. Tu es venue prendre ce qui t'appartient. Voici tes pouvoirs Armonie, prends en grand soin. Tu n'auras que ça dans ta vie…''

- Oh… Lily… Pourquoi Armonie ??

- C'était… C'était… Enfin c'est mon deuxième prénom. Je… Je me souviens de l'avoir regardé dans les yeux, tout est venu en moi, toute cette ombre verte. Je fermai les yeux en hurlant de douleur. Et quand je les rouvris… Ils étaient plus verts que l'émeraude…

- Lily… Tu… Tu as hérité de grands pouvoirs !

- Oui, je sais. J'ai fais des recherches sur cette ombre. Il n'en existe q'une par décennie. Il s'agit de toute la magie des sorciers défunts.

- Alors… Ton pouvoir est… Mon dieu. Il ne faut en aucun cas que Voldemort l'apprenne. Je garderais le secret, ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci Hermione. Voilà pourquoi personne ne peut avoir mes yeux…

- Je comprends maintenant, Lily !

- Et en quoi je peux t'aider ??

- Avec tout ça, tu pourrais nous faire revenir dans notre passé. Enfin, notre réel présent ! »

Lily me regardait avec admiration. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai une amie. Une grande amie.

Et que je ne voudrais pas la quitter. Pourquoi suis-je née dans le futur...


	8. Mon histoire d'amour

**Je vous l'annonce d'ores et déjà: ce chap' est l'avant dernier (il y aura encore un chap', puis un épilogue). Nous arrivons tout doucement à la fin de cette fic...**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : mon histoire d'amour 

Hum… Voilà plusieurs journées que je médite sur la façon d'annoncer à Sirius que je vais partir. Partir loin de lui. Mais pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué ?

Je ne demandais qu'une chose lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard : être heureuse, rien d'autre. Je voulais tout savoir, pour ne pas qu'on se moque de mon ascendance, je travaillais dur pour ne pas avoir honte auprès de tous…

Et surtout pour montrer à tous qu'une « Sang de Bourbe » peut être une grande sorcière. J'avais presque réussi mon pari. Mais maintenant me voilà bloqué ici, au milieu du temps, entre passé, présent et futur. Enfin, heureusement qu'IL est ici.

J'ai quitté mes rêves pour en trouver d'autres… Et de biens meilleurs !

Mais je dois le quitter, pour Harry, Ron, mes parents...

Ils doivent tous s'inquiéter là bas. Je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser seul.

Je repense à toute ma romance avec Sirius… Dès le premier jour j'ai eu le coup de foudre… Il été si beau, si magnétique, tellement impressionnant…

J'ai vraiment trouvé LE grand amour… J'y pense beaucoup en ce moment.

Pourquoi je ne resterais pas ? N'ai-je pas joué un rôle important ici ? Et si il n'était pas fini ? Je me demande qui me donnera la réponse. Il me faudrait vraiment un signe.

Dans trois jours se sera une nuit sans lune. Comme lorsque nous avons écrit dans le journal avec Ginny. Dans trois jours, nous ferons une tentative.

Pauvre Ginny, sa famille lui manque tant. Je la comprends largement…

Donc, je dois demander à Lily de se libérer lundi soir. J'ai fait une potion de « retour » qui à de grands pouvoirs. Si je me souviens du texte, elle a le pouvoir de faire voyager l'esprit dans le temps… Mais ce n'était pas assez ! Donc, je l'ai croisée avec un sortilège, le « dispareta corpus » qui permet de faire fondre corps et âme. Il manque plus que ma petite Lily nous jette ce sortilège, juste après que nous ayons bus les potions.

Ensuite, elle devra elle-même ouvrir un passage dans le temps pour nous laisser partir… Enfin 'juste'… Tout repose là-dessus. Elle doit se jeter le sort « tempus » et concentrer tout son pouvoir magique dans ses yeux verts. Normalement Harry devrait recevoir le signal, et de lui-même, sans sans rendre compte ouvrir le portail temporel…

Bon ce plan me parait irréalisable, mais c'est le seul que j'ai. Je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre. Donc il marchera :

« - Ma chérie ? Que fais-tu assises toute seule ?? Tu penses à quoi ???

- Tu n'es qu'un petit curieux Sirius !!!

- Pour tout ce qui te concerne… OUI !!! Enfin…

- Enfin pas que pour moi !! Je me mis à rire. Il avait le don de me redonner le sourire dans les pires moments, là où mon imagination fonctionnait…

- Allez, tu viens manger un bout ?

- Oui… Je me renfrognais. Il fallait que je lui parle de lundi. Pour lui dire un 'au revoir' convenable.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?

- Je dois te parler Sirius. Je vais partir loin. Très loin de toi… »

Sirius me regardait… je n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Etait-ce de la peur ?

Ou bien de la curiosité ? Je ne comprenais pas bien, mais il me semblait qu'il n'avait pas très bien saisi… Enfin, il ne pouvait pas saisir, puisque je ne lui avais encore rien dit.

Il regardait par une fenêtre, le temps s'assombrissait, la nuit venait nous prendre, et lui ne faisait qu'observer… Puis d'un coup il tourna sa tête et me dit calmement :

« - Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire Hermione. Et je ne veux pas l'entendre. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je sais que je te retrouverais…

- Un jour ou l'autre… Murmurais-je.

- Exactement. Alors ne t'embêtes pas avec ces futilités s'il te plait. Et embrasse-moi.

- Mais… »

Il mit sa main derrière mon dos, et me rapprocha d'un coup. Son autre main vint se coller sur ma nuque. Il emmena mes lèvres aux siennes, sans tenir compte de mes faibles contestations. Cette douceur exquise, ce bonheur lorsqu'il m'embrasse…

Lui me comprenait, et savait que j'étais une femme. Quelle délectation, des frissons commençaient à apparaître sur ma peau, tendit que ses doigts remontaient le long de mon dos… Un toucher qui ne me rend pas plus sage, je sentais la chaleur envahir mon visage… Quand il est là, je n'ai pas sommeil, il est tout pour moi. Il me murmure qu'il m'aime, qu'il voudrait me le prouver, que j'ai la peau si douce… Il m'embrasse maintenant le cou, mes jambes semblent avoir soudainement disparues, je m'accroche à ses grandes épaules, pour ne pas tomber. Il me soulève toujours dans ses murmures, il m'amène… Ou m'amène t-il :

« - Sirius, où vas-tu ? Demandais Haletante.

- A l'abri des péripéties, pour que tu ne sois qu'embellie… Dit il suavement.

- Ce… Arrêtes avec ta poésie… Non… Je…

- Non ? Il m'embrassa lentement dans mon cou.

- Je… »

Je ne pouvais plus terminer ma phrase, sans m'en rendre compte, j'atterris dans son lit. Là, je ne savais plus se qu'il se passait, j'avais la tête qui me tournait tant…

Mon ventre brûlait pour lui… De ses mains expertes, je n'avais plus rien…

Il m'embrassait, continuant à me dire à quel point il m'aimait, s'extasiant sur chacune des parties de mon corps, en me disant que j'étais si belle… Puis il vint sur moi, et je n'avais plus peur :

« - Ca va ? Me demande-t-il.

- Très bien… Répondis-je encore dans mes rêves. Je… Tu sais, enfin, tu comprends…

- Je suis ton premier ?? Me demanda t-il étonné.

- Oui…

- Alors je te promets de ne te faire aucun mal.

- Merci… Sirius Black… »

Tout était magnifique, c'était la plus belle des magies, et je l'avais vécue avec lui…

Je l'aime si fort. Comment partir loin de lui ? J'y renonce. Alors qu'il dort sur mon épaule, comme un enfant, il est là, si mignon… Si sensible. Je ne peux plus partir… Maintenant.


	9. Retour vers mon passé

Chapitre 8 : retour vers mon passé 

Nous sommes lundi matin. Je suis déjà réveillée, alors qu'il n'est que 5 heures…

A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas encore couchée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

J'ai beaucoup pleuré cette nuit, je dois partir dans moins de 24 heures maintenant. Ginny n'est pas encore au courant. Je ne lui ai rien dis, de peur qu'elle refuse, ou pire encore, de voir son joli minois transformé par la tristesse… Nous nous sommes beaucoup attachées aux gens d'ici. Malgré le règne de Voldemort, il y a de braves personnes, qui sont d'une grande générosité.

Nous sommes arrivées au temps des parents d'Harry, grâce ou à cause d'un simple stylo.

Celui des maraudeurs. Il a d'abord fait traverser Ginny dans leur temps, puis je l'ai rejointe, pour ne pas la laisser seule. Quand j'y pense j'aurais dû prévenir Harry et Ron avant d'écrire avec sur ce stupide morceau de parcheminn… C'est fou à quel point ils peuvent me manquer ! Combien d'aventures avons-nous vécu ensemble ? Combien de fois Harry m'a sauvée ? Je ne serais pas ici sans eux…

A force de réflexion, le soleil est levé, je dirais qu'il doit être 7 heures maintenant.

Je me décide à me lever, direction salle de bain. Un grand miroir au dessus du lavabo me montre mon reflet. J'ai changé. Enfin, je crois. Je me regarde comme on regarde un inconnu. Je redessine chaque courbe de mon visage… J'ai bientôt 18 ans. Enfin d'ici 6 mois… dans le monde de mes parents, j'aurais la majorité… Alors que dans mon monde je l'ai déjà ! La buée gagne du terrain sur le miroir… Je détache mes cheveux, j'achève de me déshabiller. Une bonne douche chaude me détendra.

L'eau ruisselle sur ma peau, je me sens si bien ici, il n'y a plus de temps, plus de tracas, plus de bien, ni de mal. Je voudrais y rester indéfiniment, rejointe par mon amant.

A cette pensée, je frissonne malgré le liquide bien trop chaud qui m'enlace de ses bras :

« - C'est un peu chaud là… Voilà c'est parfait. »

Je replonge sous l'eau tiède, Je me sens encore mieux, tous soucis oubliés.

Puis un grand flash apparaît, de grandes images floues apparaissent, j'entends des voix. Puis plus rien. Ma tête me tourne… Encore un autre flash. Les images se font plus nettes. Je distingue Harry. Il me parle. Je ne comprends pas. Sa voix semble si lointaine. Tout s'arrête. Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve, un souvenir, ou réellement Harry.

Je suis essoufflé, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui vient de se passer. Je remets ma tête sous l'eau, je demande à la douche de l'eau exclusivement froide. Dans un bruit de grincement, une chute d'eau glacée prit mon corps. Ça y est, je suis bel et bien réveillé.

« - C'est gelée !!! Dis-je en gémissant. »

Je redemande à la douche une eau agréable. Elle s'exécute.

« - C'est bien mieux. »

Je commence à me savonner, quand d'un coup un autre flash apparut.

Harry était maintenant plus net que jamais, il ouvrit la bouche et me parla d'une voix claire :

« - Hermione !! Enfin !! Voilà 5 mois qu'on essaye d'établir un lien avec Ginny ou toi. Oh merci Merlin, merci. On a eu si peur…

- Harry ? Mon cœur battait si vite, que je ne sentais plus qu'une grande douleur… Je me mis à pleurer.

- Oh… Hermione je t'en pris, ne pleures pas… Je ne veux pas que tu pleures… Fait moi un sourire, ils me manquent tant, tes sourires…

- Ha...Ha..Rrr..y !! déglutis-je.

- Hermione écoutes moi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… Il faut que tu … Je le coupe d'un coup.

- Je...J..e… J'ai dé..jà tr..trrr..ou..vé un moyen Harry… Je pleurais de plus en plus, sans m'en rendre compte… J'étais effondré dans la douche.

- Tu as trouvé ???

- Oui..ui. Tiens toi prêt pour 11 heures se soir… Etrangement, ma voix s'était faite clair et précise.

- Très bien… J'ai hâte que tu rentres…

- Moi aussi, vous me man...quez...ez tell..ment… Je refondis en larmes.

- Je dois filer. Ron t'embrasse. A ce soir… Il disparut brutalement.

- Ha..harry ?? HARRY !!! Re..Reviens !! Harry!!

Je me trouvais encore dans la douche, toujours sous cette même eau chaude, pourtant elle me semblait si froide maintenant…

« - Plus chaud… Réussis-je à souffler. »

Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi froide. Je venais de revoir mon ami…

Mon meilleur ami… Des sentiments réapparurent alors. Mais ce n'étaient que des souvenirs. J'avais aimé Harry… Je l'ai aimé durant tant d'années. Je l'aimais…

J'y tiens encore… De revoir son visage m'a troublée. Comment pourrais-je le laisser maintenant. Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser. En son nom je rentrerais.

Parce qu'il a toujours été mon héros.

« - Oh… Harry… »

Je me relevai, tout devait être prêt pour ce soir. Le soir où je retournerais dans mon passé. Alors j'ordonne à la douche de s'arrêter, je prends ma serviette, j'essuie chacune des gouttes glissant sur mon corps. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir.

« - Oui, j'ai bien changé. »

Je m'habille et sors de la salle d'eau. Il est 8 heures, je dois aller en classe.

« - Pitié que je ne le croise pas… Oh, Sirius. Mon amour… »

Je rentre en cours de métamorphose en retard, McGonagall me lance un de ses regards sévères. Mais je ne déglutis pas. Elle n'insista pas, et me laissa prendre ma place. Je n'écoutais pas le cours… Pour la première fois dans ma scolarité, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je levai les yeux en direction de Sirius, il me fit un clin d'œil. Je souris.

Si seulement il savait…

La journée se passa bien trop vite à mon goût. J'avais parlé à un peu prêt tout le monde, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Il est près de 6 heures, je m'approche de Lily dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et je lui glisse dans l'oreille :

« - Rejoins moi à la bibliothèque s'il te plait.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Me confirma t-elle.

- Merci, Lily… »

Je sortis de la salle, marchant lentement, comme pour retarder l'heure fatidique.

A quoi bon ? Il faudra bien un jour ou l'autre le faire. J'avais demandé à Ginny de me rejoindre à la bibliothèque durant la journée. Il était temps qu'elle soit au courant…

J'entre et je vois Ginny assise seule, la tête dans un bouquin. Je longe le mur et m'assois à sa table:

« - Coucou Gin'. Alors cette journée ?

- Mauvaise ! Me répondit-elle sèchement.

- Oh… Et en quoi ?

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Ah oui ? Et il te dit quoi ce pressentiment ? Je me demande maintenant si c'est une bonne idée de la mettre au courant.

- Tu le sais très bien, ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant de notre retour. Puisque tu ne me prévenais pas, il fallait bien que je t'espionne.

- Euh… Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre, puisque Lily apparut et s'assit à mes côtés.

- Bien je suppose que c'est l'heure de tout mettre au point, lança Lily.

- Euh, oui. Répondis-je. Bien… Je toussotai. Donc j'ai la potion, elle est dans mon dortoir. L'heure convenue est 11 heure précise. Lily tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as à faire ?

- Oui, pas de problème, après que vous ayez absorbé la potion je vous jette le sortilège « dispareta corpus ». Le temps qu'il agisse, je me jette le sortilège « tempus » pour pouvoir vous renvoyer. Voilà. C'est bien ça ?

- Exact. Bien il est tant de faire nos adieux Gin. Je vais voir Sirius… »

Ginny voulu me dire quelque chose, mais Lily l'en empêcha, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. A chaque pas que je fais, une douleur me fend le cœur de telle sorte que je pleure de toute mon âme…

« - Sirius ? Je peux te parler ? Il se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci s'effaça aussitôt qu'il vit mon visage plein de larmes.

- Je… Oui, allons dans mon dortoir. »

Je le suivis en silence. Il me jetait quelques œillades de temps en temps.

Il ouvrit une porte, m'invita à entrer, et s'y glissa à son tour :

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? A peine eu t-il prononcé ces quelque mot, que mon visage se crispa et j'émis de longues plaintes, pleurant à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

- Je v-vais pa-part-ir ce-ce soir !!

- Calme toi ma puce, calme toi… Nous parlerons lorsque tu seras calmée… »

Ses paroles me rassurèrent et me firent encore plus pleurer.

Ma tête sur son épaule, serrée dans ses bras, il me caressait les cheveux, le visage, se cramponnant à mon corps tremblant… Puis à force de pleurer je me fatiguais, et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'abandonnais à ses baisers…

Mes paupières se levèrent lentement… Je n'avais pas dormis ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Sirius était à côté de moi, un bras sous mon cou, un autre enlaçant ma taille. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit… Je vois la lune, brillante et me lançant ses sourires… :

« - Mon Dieu !!! Criais-je. Sirius sursauta d'un coup, attrapant sa baguette en se cognant la tête sur le lit du dessus. James s'était réveillé aussi, sautant par-dessus son lit superposé, se trouvant au-dessus du lit de Sirius.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui il y a Hermione ? Tu as vu quelqu'un ? Me demanda James.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non !! Quelle heure est-il, demandais je avec angoisse.

- Quoi ??? Me demanda encore James.

- Il est onze heures moins le quart Hermione, me répondit Sirius l'air embrumé.

- Oh !! Dieu !! Je me mis à courir, sans me rendre compte que j'étais entièrement nue.

- Mais couvre toi !! M'hurla Sirius. Mais je n'écoutais plus… Il fallait que j'aille chercher les potions.»

J'entendais Sirius me suivre en fulminant suivit de James.

Je rentre dans mon dortoir à toute vitesse, sans réveiller les autres.

Je regarde le lit de Lily, elle commençait à se lever :

« - Te voilà enfin ! Je m'inquiétais. Allez viens, Ginny va nous rejoindre, me murmura t-elle. »

Je pris mes potions, ma baguette et avant de quitter le dortoir Lily m'attrapa le bras et me tendit une robe de chambre :

« - Heu… oui, désolé, tu as raison, il vaudrait mieux que je m'habille… »

En vitesse, il ne restait que 5 minutes. Lily et moi sortirent du notre dortoir, rencontrant Ginny sur le chemin de la salle commune. Je lui tendis sa bouteille :

« - Tiens Gin', bois vite. »

Nous étions à présent dans la salle commune, James et Sirius étaient présents. Nous avions prit notre potion avec Ginny. Je me sentais bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'être vide. J'entendais Lily dire que c'était normal, vu que mon âme était séparée de mon corps et prête à faire un grand voyage… Puis onze heures sonna. Lily regarda Ginny et murmura :

« - Dispareta corpus »

Aussitôt Ginny ressemblait à une ombre. Son corps semblait flotter comme de l'eau. Etrange. Puis elle me fit face et murmura la même formule. A mon tour, je ne me sentais plus. Je n'avais plus de forme précise, ni d'apparence. Je me sentais bien, un peu « flottante », enfin heureusement que je ne suis jamais malade en bateau… Voilà que je me mets à l'humour dans un cas pareil… Je regarde Sirius. Son visage n'était que larmes. James n'avait aucune expression, si ce n'est que de réconforter son ami.

Puis j'entendis Lily chuchoter « tempus ». Un grand éclair d'un blanc pur traversa la pièce et s'écrasa sur un mur. Comme la projection d'un film, on voyait de l'autre côté Harry dans la même posture que sa mère : Les yeux fixés sur un mur certainement. :

« -A toi Ginny… Lui dis-je. Elle regarda toute la pièce d'un air sombre. Puis posa ses yeux sur Sirius et James.

- Prenez soin de Remus, s'il vous plait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Ginny, répondit James. »

Ce dernier regarda partir Ginny, et vit Harry. Ses grands yeux bruns s'arrêtèrent sur lui. :

« - Oui, James, dis-je simplement. »

Sa bouche se referma aussitôt. Je m'avançai vers eux, et m'arrêtai devant Sirius.

Ma main informe lui frôla la joue et il me dit :

« - Pars ! Pas d'adieu, s'il te plait. Je sais que je vais te revoir…

- Je… Mais Lily m'interpella :

- Dépêche toi Hermione !! Le passage va bientôt se refermer... »

Je tournai le dos à Sirius et fit face à Harry. Ginny avait retrouvé sa forme humaine. Tous m'appelaient de l'autre côté, le passé rattrape plus vite qu'on ne le croit…

Puis je me tournai vite vers Lily et lui dis :

« - Arrête, c'est bon.

- Quoi ??? Hermione, c'est pas le moment !!

- Ecoute je ne peux pas retourner de là où je viens. Ça m'est impossible. Alors arrête. Ma place est ici. »

Elle s'arrêta de visionner le mur. En face Harry fit de même malgré lui.

Puis il se colla contre le mur et hurla :

« - Hermione !!!!! Hermione reviens !! Hermione !!!! Nonn !! Je t'en pris… Reviens auprès de moi. »

J'entendis Lily me redemander si j'étais sûr de mon choix ; Je lui dis oui et j'entendis une formule. Mon corps réapparut soudainement. Je me mis à marcher près du mur :

« - Harry… Ma place est avec eux.

- Non !!! Ta place est avec moi !! Hermione… Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait !! Je voyais des larmes sur ses joues, et je sentais les miennes sur mes joues. Il hurlait désespérément.

- Harry… Je t'en pris, ne complique pas tout… Ma gorge me serrait si fort.

- PUTAIN !! Mais JE T'AIME !! Sans toi je suis rien, sans toi je serais mort… REVIENS !!!! Ne m'abandonne pas !! Reviens… Reviens… Je voyais Ron et Dumbledore derrière. Celui-ci ne semblait pas inquiet et me lançait des regards approbateurs.

- Je… Je ne peux pas. Ma tête tournait dangereusement, voilà 6 ans que j'attendais qu'il me le dise…

- Hermione !!! Si tu restes, tu vas tout transformer dans le futur ! Tu appartiens à ce monde !! HERMIONE !! Le passage commençait à se réduire.

- Non Harry !! Justement si je viens tu n'existerais peut être plus… Et je veux que tu existes, que tu fasses ta vie, que tu fasses pleins d'enfants, et qu'ils aillent tous à Poudlard ! Fais-le pour moi…

- Je ne veux pas exister sans toi… PUTAIN !! Le passage ne laissait apparaître plus que le visage de Harry.

- Fais ta vie, Harry…Le passage s'était définitivement fermé. Adieu, Harry. Tu vas me manquer, la vie sans toi ne sera jamais la même… Petit homme que j'ai tant aimé. »

Je me retournai vers Sirius, Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et me rassura :

« - Chut… Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout ira bien.

- Je les ai abandonné… Oh qu'ai-je fais ? Les deux mains sur mon visage, je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Non ma puce… Tu vas les revoir. Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai vu Dumbledore par le passage, j'ai vu qu'il t'incitait à rester. Alors tu es restée.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce Je--je vais devenir ? Ici… Sirius m'embrassa tendrement :

- Une grande sorcière… »

(note de bretel) Voilà le dernier chap. Je fais en ce moment le prologue de cette petite fic… Pour savoir comment fini Hermione, pourquoi n'existe-t-elle pas ( sous sa forme d'adulte) lorsque Harry rentre à Poudlard, et que deviens petit Harry, sans sa Hermy…


	10. Épilogue

Chapitre 9 : Epilogue 

Voilà 1 an que cette aventure s'est passée. Voilà un an que j'ai quitté Harry.

A certains moments, je regrette. Et si j'étais rentrée ? Que se serait-il passé ?

Aurais-je eu une vie ? Des enfants ? Un autre métier que le mien… J'ai fini ma formation d'auror il y a quelques jours. Sirius, Lily et James aussi… Nous sommes au service de l'Ordre, et chacunes de nos missions deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses. J'avoue avoir peur, puisque je n'existe pas à l'époque de Harry… Je dois être morte.

Je sais que l'échéance avance de plus en plus.

Lily est enceinte de notre petit Harry. C'est elle qui m'a demandé comment l'appeler.

Il ne fallait pas changer de prénom, un prénom peut tout modifier. Elle m'a confié qu'elle ferait de moi sa marraine. C'est étrange… Je suis la marraine de Harry et son amour à la fois. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Personne n'a l'air de comprendre que je souffre. Mon choix a été si dur : entre la vie ou la mort...

Sirius et moi sommes toujours ensemble, nous avons beaucoup de projets.

Il veut un enfant, mais je ne pourrais pas lui en donner. Il veut se marier, comme Lily et James, mais je ne pourrais pas non plus. J'étais le témoin de Lily. Comment Dumbledore a t-il pu tout me cacher ? Je me demande comment vais-je mourir ?

Et quand ? Avant ou après la naissance du petit monstre ?

* * *

Lily a accouché il y a 6 jours ! Harry est tellement beau ! C'est un magnifique bébé.

Il a de grands yeux émeraudes, et des cheveux noirs de jais, tout ébouriffés.

Les Potter on organisés un banquet en son honneur. Il y avait tout le monde, de l'Ordre, jusqu'aux amis de Poudlard et de EAFA(L'Ecole d' Angleterre pour la Formation des Aurors).

Le banquet fut superbe, nous avons mangé et danser jusqu'à l'aube ! Un petit moment de bonheur dans cette guerre contre Voldemort.

Ce soir-là, j'étais en mission pour l'ordre. Je devais aller dans le village moldu de Cannatan, pour contrer une attaque de mangemorts. Il était vingt heures, une demi-heure avant l'attaque. J'ai peur… Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Je sais que c'est pour ce soir.

Cinq minutes… Je vois des cagoules noires apparaître sur la place du village… :

« -Nom de Merlin, ils sont au moins une vingtaine… Il devait en avoir que deux ou trois !! »

Paniquée, je reste dans ma cachette. Puis je vois les mangemorts entrer dans les maisons, des hurlements en sortent, des flammes jaillissent de toutes part :

« - Quitte à mourir que se soit dans l'honneur… Désolée, Sirius. Je t'avais promis un fils, je ne te donnerais que ma mort. »

Je sors de ma planque, une dizaine de mangemorts se retourne vers moi.

Puis d'un coup, presque la totalité de l'Ordre apparaît en renfort. Je vois mon ange, Sirius, mon amour. Il semble m'hurler de faire attention… Je me retourne et voit un éclair rouge se diriger sur moi, je saute en arrière, et tombe au sol. Je suis allongée sur le dos, je regarde mon homme hurler à la mort, en rage comme je ne l'avais jamais vu…

Il essaye de me rejoindre, mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas été touchée, pourtant... Je vois flou… Il y a encore quelques cagoules noires… Sirius se jette sur moi, sanglotant de tout son corps, il me prend dans ses bras, me soulève la tête. J'ai mal, je ne l'avais pas sentit pourtant… Je regarde mon buste. Une tige de fer y est plantée, en plein cœur.

Je suffoque maintenant, il me parle :

« - Oh Mon dieu, ma puce, non je t'en prie… Reste, bats-toi ! Je te demande de te battre encore quelques minutes… Le temps qu'on t'amène à Pomfresh… S'il te plait, mon amour…

- Je… Suis désolée, Sirius. Tu sais que je dois mourir, tu le savais depuis le début…

- Non… Me supplia t-il. Je t'aime tellement… Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne dois pas mourir !!

- …

- Hermione !!! Cria t-il.

J'avais de plus en plus mal, et mon souffle était court.

- Je ne suis pas vivante, sous cette forme dans le futur, Sirius…

- Explique-moi alors !

- Je suis une enfant… Tu me connaîtras en tant qu'enfant. Et j'accompagne Harry à Pourdlard, je suis son amie, tu l'as bien vu… Dis-je dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Mais, on peut te soigner et…

- Et tu me vois me rencontrer moi-même ? Je savais que je devais mourir. J'ai choisi ce destin, près de toi pour toujours.

- Je t'en prie… Il pleurait de plus en plus et moi je n'entendais que des voix lointaines et des ombres se regrouper autour de moi.

- Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose mon amour… Ne dis jamais rien. Lorsque tu me reverras, ne dis rien. Garde tout pour toi s'il te plait… Il ne faut en aucun cas changer l'avenir…

- Laisse-moi te soigner… Me demanda t-il encore.

- Certaines blessures ne soignent pas Sirius, même la magie n'y peut rien… »

Ce furent mes dernières paroles, je n'entends que brouhaha et lamentations, on me secoue. Je n'ai plus la force de parler, ni d'écouter… Je me sens partir, mais pas si loin.

La douleur s'évanouit peu à peu, une dernière pensée « Je t'aimerais toujours, mon amour… »

(note de Bretel) Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et à bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures !! LOOOL

(note de Shad) Valà, j'ai enfin fini avec cette fic! Il ne reste plus qu'à corriger les chap's de bretel sur les Secrets Sombres... Ecrire pour les Pères... Ecrire pour le Sang de ses Veines... Terminer l'épilogue du remix sur Blanche-Neige... Terminer l'Os que je vais peut-être publier... Terminer pour... Argghhhh! Trop de travail !! Au s'cours!!!! Une review me forcera peut-être à écrire/corriger plus vite pour la suite. Eh?


End file.
